


The Simplicity of It All

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @a-girl-who-loves-disney : Is it ok to send more than one? I apologize if it isn’t lol Birthday fic idea #2: Being 100 years, Tony has a HUGE party for Steve (rightfully so; turning 100 only comes once lol). So they all attend, have fun, etc., but then Steve is like, “Thanks, but I gotta go” so he leaves and shows up at (Y/N)’s home (maybe they live together? idk) and she’s waiting for him with dinner, a cake, and a movie to watch. Just a simple birthday together without all the flash; just the two of them :)
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Kudos: 11





	The Simplicity of It All

“SURPRISE!”

When Steve walked into the hall to see a huge crowd of people and Captain America decorations, he was definitely surprised.

Tony walked up to Steve, “Happy birthday, old man.”

Steve shook his head, “No, no, no, Tony! I told you no parties!”

“Seriously? You’re 100. How does that NOT call for a huge celebration?”

Steve groaned, “This isn’t me, Tony.”

“Fine. At least stay for an hour or two. Then you can leave and go celebrate your birthday at the senior center.”

“Okay, fine.” He said with an eyeroll. He walked up to the bar where the rest of the team was. They all gave him their Birthday greetings. He drank and made idle chat until his two hours had passed.

He downed the last bit of his beer and stoo up, “Thanks for all of this guys, but I gotta go now.” The team groaned except for Bucky.

Bucky stood up and joined Steve, “I’ll walk you out, Steve.” The two old friends walked out of the hall together, “You’re gonna see her?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah. She made dinner and afterwards we’re gonna watch a movie.”

Bucky snickered, “Sounds boring.”

“It’s simple. Just what I like.”

Bucky gave his friend a hug, “Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow. Happy birthday and say hi to her for me.”

Steve gave him a thumbs up, “You got it.”

Twenty minutes later, Steve pulled up to the apartment building. He climbed the stairs and approached the all too familiar door. With a slip of his key and a little turn, he entered the apartment.

He walked towards the kitchen and found you taking out a roasted chicken from the oven. You smiled up at him, “Just in time! Take a seat and I’ll serve you your food.”

Steve protested, “No, sweetheart. I’ll help.”

“Noooo,” you whined, “Steve, it’s your birthday. I’m supposed to serve you your every want and need.”

He chuckled, “Well what I want is to help my girlfriend. So that means you have to let me.”

You playfully stuck your tongue out, “Fine. Take the chicken and salad. I’ll get the cake.”

Steve followed your demands and set everything on the table. You then set a small cake that said “Happy 100th Birthday Stevie!” Followed with stars and hearts.

Steve took your hand before you could start plating his food. He kissed the back of your hand and mumbled, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For allowing me to realize how much I love the simple things.”


End file.
